Shulk
Shulk (シュルク, Shuruku; prononciations anglaise et française ) est le principal protagoniste Xenoblade Chronicles. Il est très méthodique dans son approche de la plupart des situations. Les premiers détails montrent qu'il est capable de manier Monado pour la raison qu'il est l'un des seuls survivants de l'expédition visant à récupérer l'arme sacrée. Il l'acquit lorsque la Colonie 9 fut attaquée. Le premier acte qu'il réalisa après l'acquisition de l'arme fut de se battre pour mettre fin à la guerre opposant les homz aux mékons et de venger Fiora. Personnalité Etant le héros principal de Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk est un jeune homme possédant de nombreuses qualités telles que la gentillesse, la grandeur d'âme, la détermination et l'intelligence. Malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu ses parents à un très jeune âge, Shulk a toujours été entouré par des gens qui ont pris soin de lui. En retour, Shulk voue une profonde affection à ces personnes. Shulk est quelqu'un de très sociable et devient ami avec quiconque combat à ses côtés, et en particulier, avec ses coéquipiers. Par exemple, lui et Reyn se sont toujours considérés comme des frères et se jurés mutuellement de toujours se couvrir les-uns les-autres. Idem pour Dunban, qu'il a toujours considéré comme un mentor. Enfin, il s'entend aussi très bien avec Fiora, surtout depuis qu'ils partagent tous deux des sentiments amoureux vis-à-vis de l'autre. Gameplay Mis à part les arts que lui confère Monado, Shulk a très peu d'arts normaux (seulement huit), comparé à la plupart des autres personnages jouables (à peu près une quinzaine d'arts chacun). Cependant, la puissance de Monado lui permet de stocker huit autres arts uniques exclusifs à Monado. Il est le troisième personnage jouable ayant le moins de PV, juste après Melia et Sharla, mais sa force et son agilité compensent grandement cette faille. Une remarque importante, Shulk ne peut changer d'arme après avoir acquis Monado. A chaque fois qu'un événement important dans l'histoire se produit, Shulk gagne un nouvel art Monado et sa force augmente. Cela signifie que Shulk passera parfois devant tous les autres personnages jouables en terme de force, mais ces derniers finiront par le rattraper ou le dépasser. Histoire Dans Xenoblade Chronicles Il est révélé plus tard dans le jeu que Shulk et ses parents furent tués pendant l'expédition visant à récupérer Monado et que Zanza est rentré en possession de son corps, ce qui a permis à Shulk de survivre sans connaître Zanza. Après que Zanza a abandonné le corps de Shulk, Shulk aurait dû mourir, mais il ressuscite grâce à Alvis. À la fin du jeu, il est révélé par Alvis que Shulk est devenu le troisième dieu. Il a alors dans ses mains le sort du monde. Il décide alors que le monde devrait être sans dieu, ce qui permet à la planète d'être recréée. Dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Shulk est un personnage jouable dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. His Neutral Special move gives him the ability to change his attributes in battle using his Monado Arts, such as Speed, Shield, and Buster. There are also some Monado arts invented for the sake of the game, including Monado Jump and Monado Smash. Moveset Shulk's Neutral Special uses his Monado Arts: *翔 (Jump): higher jumps, lower defense. *疾 (Rapidité): faster movement, weaker attacks. *盾 (Bouclier): higher defense, slower movement. *斬 (Buster): stronger attacks, weaker launch ability. *撃 (Smash): stronger launch ability, weaker attacks, lower defense against launching. Shulk's Up Special move is Fente Latérale, a rising slash with an optional second slash. Shulk's Side Special move is Lacération Dorsale. It does more damage if it hits the back, similarly to the Art's effect in Xenoblade Chronicles. Shulk's Down Special move is Vision, in which he foresees an opponent's attack, dodges, and counterattacks. Son Final Smash est une Chain Attack avec Dunban et Riki. Statistiques générales ※ Ces statistiques sont brutes et ne comprennent pas les bonus accordés par les traits de caractère. * Chaque auto-attaque remplit de 20% la jauge de formation. * Il peut avoir jusqu'à huit arts Monado. * can do burst damage with his Lacération Dorsale attack * can do burst damage to Mechons with his Monado Ravage; can also add more auto-attack damage to Mechons with Monado Enchantement Arts * Spécial : Activation Monado - Monado Arts become available. Generates Shulk's Aura while Monado Art is activated. ** Enchantement - Permet temporairement aux alliés d’endommager les mékons et augmente les dégâts infligés. ** Ravage - Inflige des dégâts aux ennemis en face de Shulk; dégâts doublés face aux mékons. ** Bouclier - Bloque les arts spéciaux de niveau infèrieur ou égal. ** Rapidité - Augmente temporairement l'agilité d'un des membres du groupe. ** Briseur - Inflige le silence aura, annule les auras et ripose des ennemis. ** Eater - Damages enemies in front, removes all buffs and inficts Bleed. ** Armure - Réduit temporairement tous les dégâts physiques et éther subis. ** Cyclone - Inflige des dégâts à tous les ennemis dans une zone circulaire autour de Shulk. Fait chuter les ennemis déséquilibrés. * Fente Latérale - Coup qui réduit la défense physique de l'ennemi si asséné au flanc. * Lacération Dorsale - Coup qui inflige deux fois plus de dégâts si asséné dans le dos (génère également de l'hostilité). * Lueur de Soin - Restaure une certaine quantité de PV à un membre du groupe. * Secousse Acérée - Coup qui hébète l'ennemi si celui-ci est chuté. * Entaille Aérienne - Déséquilibre l'ennemi; le ralenti si frappé au flanc. * Oeil de l'Ombre - Réduit l'hostilité et augmente les dégâts des arts physiques. * Âme Guerrière - Augmente la jauge spéciale en échange de la moitié des PV. * Onde Tranchante - Coup horizontal qui touche plusieurs ennemis en face de Shulk. For information on leveling battle arts, see Levelling Battle Arts. Avant que Shulk n'obtienne Monado, il a accès un un autre art spécial : * Turn Strike - inflicts break and deals a lot of damage (five times normal swing damage) Traits de caractère Traits de caractère initiaux Shulk a initialement accès à trois traits de caractère: "Altruiste", "Loyal" et "Intuitif". Traits de caractère additionnels Shulk a accès à un quatrième trait de caractère, "Pessimiste", à la Colonie 9 via la quête "L'Avenir de Désirée". Prerequisites are Colonie 9 Affinity between 4 and 5 stars and the quest "Jackson's Awakening" needs to be completed. (Note: 4 star affinity runs between 3600 and 7999, and the requirement is 7000 affinity. So this quest can be done with 4 star affinity, but it must be very close to 5 stars.) Un cinquième trait de caractère, "Héroïque", peut être acquit à la Colonie 9 en remplissant les conditions suivantes. * Mechonis Core cleared * Colonie 9 Affinity at least 4.5 stars * A Young Captain's Request completed * A Young Captain's Suffering completed * A Young Captain's Rise completed * A Young Captain's Challenge completed The actual quests are either "A Young Captain's Trust" or "A Young Captain's Revival", both given by Miller, Emmy Leater's subordinate, depending on the choice made in A Young Captain's Challenge. Cadeaux 4 coeurs * Love Source (Strange, Autre) 3 coeurs * Azure Hollyhock (Fleur, Mechonis Field) * Rainbow Slug (Animal, Fallen Arm) * Shield Bug (Insecte, Jungle de Makna) * Blue Chain (Part, Colonie 9 - Trade: Shura in Colonie 9, 1*) * Winding Gear (Part, Jambe de Bionis) * Digital Filament (Part, Fallen Arm) * Grape Spring (Part, Agniratha) * Pauper's Cup (Strange, Marais de Satorl) 2 coeurs * Sirius Anemone (Fleur, Colonie 6) * Orb Daisy (Fleur, Marais de Satorl) * Black Blossom (Fleur, Sword Valley) * Mud Squirrel (Animal, Massif de Valak) * Cable Mouse (Animal, Central Factory) * Rumble Stonefly (Insecte, Grotte de Tephra) * Mystery Firefly (Insecte, Mine d'Éther) * Water Boatman (Insecte, Mechonis Field) * Art Core Coil (Part, Forteresse de Galahad) * Modern Blue Gear (Part, Mechonis Field) * Blue Light Amp (Part, Agniratha) * Strong Screw (Part, Île Prison) * Thunder Compass (Autre) * Black Panel (Strange, Village Frontière) * Steel Hauyne (Strange, Mer d'Éryth) * Dramatic Night (Strange, Agniratha) * Blue Blood (Strange, Île Prison) Citations Bataille * "L'ennemi est faible, mais ne baissez pas votre garde!" * "Everyone — let's go!" * versus strong enemies "Looks like we don't have a choice!" * Arts: ** "ÂME GUERRIERE!" ** "Oeil de l'Ombre!" ** "Lacération Dorsale!" ** "Onde Tranchante" ** "Streeeam Edge!" ** "Lueur de Soin!"' ** "Monado—''Ravage!" ** Monado Shield "Monado... Shield us!" ** Monado Speed ''"Monado, montre moi la voie!" ** "You're not invincible! Monado Enchantement!" ** "Aaaaaaah! ''Monado Purge!" ** "I'll blow you away... Monado Cyclone!" * Dodging "Not good enough!" * "We haven't lost yet!" * activating "This is the Monado's power!" * "Nothing's gonna stop me!" * "Looking good too, Fiora!" * "We can do even better! C'mon, Sharla!" * "Yeah, Dunban!" * "Let's aim higher!" * "Haha, teach us heropon Riki" * "We can definitely do this!" * "Almost there!" * healed "Just what I needed!" * "Monado! Show me the way!" * "Behold the power of the Monado!" * "I... I'm seeing something!" * Victoire ** "Piece of cake!" ** "Hahaha, we win!" ** Shulk: "Sharla, could you teach me how to use a rifle sometime?" Dunban: "So that's how it is. Given up on the sword already, eh?" Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." Sharla: "Oh, let him have a go, Dunban!" ** Shulk: "Melia, could you teach me how to use ether sometime?" Dunban: "So that's how it is. Given up on the sword already, eh?" Shulk: "N-no, that's not it at all..." Melia: "You've left me speechless." ** Shulk: "Are you hurt, Fiora?" Fiora: "No, I'm fine. You?" Shulk: "I'm OK." Sharla: "Guys, I'm here as well." * "Ok, my turn!" * "Not bad!" * "Monado, lend us your power!" * "Sharpshooter Sharla!" * "More enemies!" * "There's no end to them!" * "Je suis...désolé..." * "I can't...go on..." * "This isn't going well..." * "No escape..." * "I'm really feeling it!" * Shulk: "Reyn!" ** Reyn: "Je sais, je sais!" * "Altogether for a Chain Attack!" * "Sharla! Don't worry about it!" * "We can definitely do this!" * Shulk: "This isn't going well." ** Reyn: "Sorry, I lost focus." * "The future doesn't belong to you!" * "What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!" Dialogue * "Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last, only their lifeless corpses remained. … Eons have passed. Now, our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack by a relentless force known as the Mechon." "Reyn's right. You can't go on like this. … Dunban! … This time...it's my turn!" "I've made a decision. … My purpose in life - I will pursue that faced Mechon. … They attacked our colony, killed Fiora... I will find that Mechon - find it and destroy it. Destroy them all!" :"Xord? So you have a name?" :Metal Face "You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora!" :"Fiora! It's me! Shulk! Fiora!" :"So it's true. You really don't remember us at all. Fiora, listen! If nothing else, you must remember your family! That's Dunban over there!" :after Fiora's falling Mechon' ''"Fiora!"' :'Shulk': ''reviving Fiora "Fiora. You're awake. Uh...do you remember? My name is Shu-" puts her hand on Shulk's cheek, and he looks at her expression of content with surprise. :Fiora: "I can't believe it. My first kiss." :Shulk: overjoyed "You do remember me! Fiora!" :Fiora: nods "Of course I do, Shulk." two embrace. :"I just want to live my life as a Homs, in a world...without...you!" :"I wish for a world that has no need for gods!" Futilités * Dans un Tête-à-Tête - "A Gift for a Loved One" - entre Dunban est Sharla dans la Mer d'Éryth, Dunban déclare que le régime alimentaire de Shulk n'est pas sain car il n'aime pas les légumes. Cependant, il mange les légumes que lui cuisine Fiora sans se plaindre car il est trop géné pour lui admettre qu'il n'aime pas les légumes. * Selon "The Legend of the Spider", Shulk a une peur bleue des chenilles. * Après être tombé de la Forteresse de Galahad, Shulk a eu un rêve où il prenait un morceau de métal avant de tomber dans un gouffre en étant enfant. Cette pièce de métal présente une forte ressemblance avec la Monado. Galerie Shulk.png|Art Officiel de Shulk Shulk1.png|Art Official de Shulk Shulk3.png|Shulk holding the Monado Shulk4.png|Offical art of Shulk outside Colony 9 Shulk Battle Tactics C1.jpg|Shulk's Battle Tactics Shulk Battle Tactics C2.jpg|Shulk's Battle Tactics Screenshots Purge .jpg|Shulk utilisant Monado Purge Shulk8.jpg|Shulk wielding the Monado Shulk7.jpg|Shulk wielding the Monado Shulk with Monado.jpg|Shulk receiving the Monado II Xenoblade Official Art Guar.jpg|Shulk in Gaur Plain Bionis' Leg.jpg|Shulk and Reyn in Gaur Plain Compilation Armor Shulk.jpg|Shulk's various sets of armour Autres Illust shulk fiora.jpg|Art de Shulk et Fiora Character_concepts_1.jpg|Art of Shulk (bottom left) Navigation du Site en:Shulk it:Shulk Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnages jouables